The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,033, GANSERT et al., describes a multi-terminal plug-socket connection which is elongated and which has a structure permitting simple, one-hand loosening and attachment. This is a highly satisfactory connection arrangement; yet, if the number of terminals is to be increased even more, so that the overall connector becomes quite long, spring-release of the plug from the socket, upon unlocking, as described in the referenced patent may not be sufficient to separate the plug from the socket. The frictional engagement of many terminal elements, between each other, cannot be readily overcome by springs since, otherwise, the spring force must be so great that an undesirable loading on the engagement and interlocking arrangement of the plug component with the socket component will result. On the other hand, reducing a spring force which assists in separating the plug from the socket detracts from severability of the plug-socket elements.